Green Party of Aldegar
History Progressive Left Party The Progressive Left Party was founded in 2609 in Aldegaria, Aldegar as an opposition to the dominant environmental skeptics and social conservatives of the Pantheism Capitalistic Party and the Democratic Unity Party. Since then, the PLP has been in government a number of times, being a junior coalition member with the People's Action Party, Conservative Liberalism Party and Meritocrat Libertarian Party. In government On the 2624 general election, the PLP's candidate, Hineahuone Mangakaahia, was elected to the ceremonial post of the Padishah, with the endorsement of the CLP and the PAP. First Progressive Cabinet The party reached its high after the August 2627 elections, in which it gained the largest seat in the Aldegarian House of Commons and had its first Grand Vizier, Jeanne Tanczos, who presided over the First Progressive Cabinet with the PAP, CLP and MLP. Green Party of Aldegar Two months before the 2630 general elections, at the PLP Annual Convention, members unanimously decided to change the party's name to Green Party of Aldegar, thus the PLP ceases to exist. 2630 General Elections The Green Party's candidate for the Head of State, Hineahuone Mangakaahia, won the 2630 election with the endorsement of the PAP, CLP. CPA and ZPP. The five-party ticket gained 56.39% of the votes. In the legislative election, the Greens came fourth, garnering 15.5% of the vote, or 116 seats. However, the Greens for the first time won control of the Hikirena Satrapy with 27.84% of the Satrapy votes. First Communist Cabinet The 2630 general election saw the Pantheism Capitalistic Party control the largest share in the House of Commons. However, as the PCP and its traditional coalition partner, the ZPP did not have a parliamentary majority, the second largest party in parliament, the Communist Party of Aldegar, formed a coalition government with the Greens, PAP and CLP, with the Greens supplying 3 ministers; Defence, Environment and Tourism, and Health and Social Services. On June 2632, after a series of disagreements over environmental policies, the Greens withdrew their support and the 3 ministers resigned. Aldegarian Coalition of the Left After the Greens' resignation, the People's Action Party, in a bid to unite the left in Aldegarian politics, created the Aldegarian Coalition of the Left, initially comprising of the PAP, CPA and CLP. There were internal debates within the Green Party whether to accept the invitation to join the coalition, but they eventually decided to join, in time for the 2633 general elections. 2633 General Elections The Aldegarian Coalition of the Left's ticket for the Head of State post was on veteran Green leader and founder of the former Progressive Left Party, Ashleigh Cox. The ticket won the election, gaining 58.49% of the votes. In the legislative election, the Greens gained 18.46% of the votes, or 141 seats, thus making it the second largest party in parliament, after the ZPP. 2636 General Elections The 2636 general elections brought little change to the parliamentary composition in Aldegar. The ZPP retained its majority with 168 seats, down from 174, whilst the Greens controlled 146 seats, gaining 5 in the election. The Greens also came out as the largest party in the Somasi Satrapy for the first time, garnering 22.75% of the votes, in a victory widely seen as a result of the general environmental sentiment over the pollution leak of a prominent factory in the Satrapy that occurred a few months before the election. 2638 General Elections After a parliamentary vacuum caused by the temporal dissolution of the CLP, a snap election was called for August 2638, a year early of the schedule. The elections gave the governing ZPP a greater mandate, whilst the Greens came third with 16.87% of the votes, or 128 seats. 2641 General Elections The 2641 general elections brought the left-wing parties of Aldegar back to control, after 3 consecutive terms of conservative ZPP's dominance. The PAP came first with 229 seats and the Greens second with 196 seats in the 750-strong House of Commons, making a majority of 425 seats. In a coalition government proposed and headed by the PAP, the Greens hold 6 positions: Foreign Affairs, Finance, Justice, Infrastructure and Transport, Education and Culture, and Environment and Tourism. 2644 General Elections The 2644 general elections brought the Greens to first place, albeit with their seats lowered to 158. The Greens formed a three-party coalition government withe the PAP and the newly formed Party of the Wave, making a majority of 379 against 371, headed by Green co-spokesman Magtymguly Rahimmow as Premier. 2647 General Elections The 2647 general elections gave the Greens a stronger mandate of 204 seats, after winning 27.17% of the national vote, the highest in the party's history. The Party of the Wave was disbanded shortly after the elections, causing a vacuum of 108 seats in the House of Commons, which in turn approved a call for snap elections. The snap elections gave the Greens an even stronger mandate with 235 seats, or 31.33% of the national vote. They also came first in the Kemoku Satrapy for the first time, whilst holding on to their majorities in Amuro and Somasi. The Greens formed a coalition government with the PAP with a majority of 424 over 326 seats, headed by second-term Premier Magtymguly Rahimmow. 2650 General Elections The 2650 general elections saw a marginal swing to the right, but small enough to keep the Greens and the PAP in power with a large majority of 413 against 337 seats, in which the Greens have 227 and the PAP 186. Despite the decrease of seats, the elections brought sweeping victories to both parties, as the PAP won the Amuro Satrapy while the Greens winning the other four Satrapies, which includes the conservative stronghold Polran Satrapy for the first time. Due to the relatively unchanged composition of the House, the same cabinet formed after the 2647 elections was proposed, and passed, in which Premier and Green co-spokesman Magtymguly Rahimmow is serving his last term in both positions. 2653 General Elections The Green-PAP coalition is given yet another term in government, albeit with a smaller mandate. The Greens lost 29 seats while PAP's seats stayed the same, giving the coalition a majority of 384 over 366 seats with new Green spokeswoman Mthvarisa Akhvlediani as Premier. 2656 General Elections After 15 years of domination by the Greens and the PAP, Aldegarians gave mandate to the Pantheism Capitalistic Party in the 2656 general elections. The PCP came first, garnering 230 seats or 30.68% of the votes. Their traditional coalition partner the ZPP, on the other hand, received only 12.35% of the votes, or 92 seats, making a majority coalition between the two not possible. In response, the third-place PAP, which had fallen out with the Greens because of disagreements over the previous Green government's federalist policies, proposed a non-partisan coalition government with the PCP. This coalition has a majority of 398 over 352 seats, and is headed by the PAP's Gregory Cornwall. The Greens, despite coming second with 180 seats, had its candidate for the position of the Archon Magtymguly Rahimmow elected with 52.33% of the votes on the second round. 2659 General Elections With the dissolution of the Anarcho-Primitivist Front of Aldegar, the Greens gained 44 more seats in the House of Commons to 224 seats, whilst the PCP won the same number as the previous election in 2659. In the Head of State election, Archon Magtymguly Rahimmow is reelected to his second term. 2662 General Elections The 2662 general elections brought little change to the composition to the Aldegarian House of Commons. The PCP-PAP coalition continues to govern after only losing one seat, whilst the Greens remain the largest opposition with 219 seats. The Greens' candidate for Archon, Tino-aroha Turikakoa was elected to replace retiring Magtymguly Rahimmow by a 19 point margin on the second round against the PCP's Artaxerxes Ochus. 2665 General Elections The 2665 general elections brought the newly-formed Liberal Progressive Party to parliament with 105 seats, making it the fourth largest party. The PCP came first with 223 seats, the Greens second with 205 seats, and the Socialist Party of Aldegar (formerly, People's Action Party) third with 141 seats. The PCP, LPP and the Socialists formed a coalition government, headed by the PCP's Louis Valiors, with a majority of 469 over 281 seats. Archon Tino-aroha Turikakoa was re-elected by a 13 point margin on the second round against the PCP's Artaxerxes Ochus. Political Positions The Green Party of Aldegar is a radical environmentalist, social liberal party. For detail, see Political Positions of the Green Party of Aldegar.